


Звездопады

by Gevion



Series: Чердачная история [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, UST, teen drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Пусть приходит”, – говорит мама, смирившись с тем, что на чердак с новеньким телескопом к ним теперь лазает странный ободранный соседский мальчишка, и выдает Рику с собой бутерброды и горячий чай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звездопады

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Курой, которая горела так ярко, что не зажечься в ответ было невозможно  
> Предупреждения: АУ, Рику и Дэрилу в этом тексте немногим меньше восемнадцати; ВНЕЗАПНО!реверансы в сторону Гарри Поттера  
> Примечание: ООС, драма!, домашнее насилие, довольно-таки шаблонный юст, ванилька местами, пара матерных слов

Звездопады в августе похожи на снегопады в январе, ливни в мае, листопады в ноябре – так говорит Дэрил, безразлично отворачиваясь от телескопа и плотнее кутаясь в старое шерстяное одеяло, изъеденное молью и воняющее нафталином. Рик каждый раз пытается предложить свою толстовку или хотя бы чистое покрывало с кровати, но Дэрилу и это безразлично – лишь бы было тепло.

Дэрил всегда такой – угрюмый с первого взгляда, шибанутый со второго, точно поехавший с третьего, но Рик останавливается на самом первом и больше не отводит глаза. Ему нужна эта странная дружба. Зачем – он и сам не знает, но Дэрил с отросшими волосами, пахнущими прелой, влажной листвой под дождем и немного – пылью, каким-то невероятным, непонятным образом делает его жизнь лучше.

“Пусть приходит”, – говорит мама, смирившись с тем, что на чердак с новеньким телескопом к ним теперь лазает странный ободранный соседский мальчишка, и выдает Рику с собой бутерброды и горячий чай.

Августовское небо по цвету напоминает налившийся кровью синяк на сбитом от падения с велосипеда колене: густой фиолетовый с красноватым отливом городской засветки – как один из тех, которые – Рик знает, он видел – Дэрил скрывает под выцветшей футболкой, слишком вытянувшейся и оттого постоянно сползающей с одного плеча.

Он приходит каждый вечер, чем дальше – тем раньше, еще до наступления темноты, но порой пропадает на несколько дней, и Рик не знает, что думать, и понятия не имеет, считает ли это дружбой сам Дэрил.

 

* * *

В первый раз Рик принял его за вора и успел испугаться так, что в груди забухало сердце, потому что когда из-под твоей кровати вдруг выползает чумазый мальчишка, в котором не так-то просто узнать ученика параллельного класса, ты принимаешь его либо за воришку, либо за подкроватного монстра. Для подкроватных монстров Рик был слишком взрослым – ему исполнилось четырнадцать, отец сказал, что он совсем скоро станет мужчиной, и взял с собой на охоту.

Рик тогда схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и смог только нелепо моргать в ответ на обидный хохот потенциального вора. Позже Дэрил еще долго смеялся, что вора не остановишь детской энциклопедией, даже если та размером и весом больше похожа на труд всей жизни какого-нибудь бородатого древнего грека.

После удивленного “что ты делаешь под моей кроватью?” он как ни в чем не бывало повернулся к Рику спиной, подошел к окну и, не говоря ни слова, вылез наружу, быстро, словно цирковая мартышка, спустился по водостоку и сбежал в темноту. Но явился снова через пару дней и стал все чаще бывать в комнате Рика на чердаке. Только вот после любого заданного вопроса отрывался от своего занятия и все так же исчезал.

 

* * *

Рик разобрался, что к чему, уже после трех визитов и перестал спрашивать о чем-либо даже намеками, а Дэрил перестал вылезать из-под кровати, как черт из табакерки, хоть до сих пор и не отказывает себе в удовольствии залезать туда, когда вздумается. Рик понятия не имеет, что он там делает, пока однажды Дэрил не тянет его за собой.

Лежать на пыльном прохладном полу, прижимаясь боками, оказывается неожиданно увлекательным занятием.

 

* * *

В середине девятого учебного года у Рика в аварии погибает отец, а Дэрил снова исчезает с концами – не приходит и не звонит, хоть Рик и не ждет звонков, и ему, кажется, теперь придется как-то жить с этим дальше. По ночам, если погода позволяет, он все так же оправляется на чердак, обещая матери спать крепко и хорошо, но вместо этого кутается в дырявое шерстяное одеяло, пропахшее Дэрилом, и смотрит в окно. И все надеется, что небо затянет тучами так, чтобы не было видно ни одной звезды.

Этого не происходит: небо чистое, без единого облачка, а засветка от города бледнее, чем обычно.

Рику холодно и страшно, и отчего-то болят глаза. Отец уже не вернется, как, наверное, не вернется и Дэрил, а звезды все еще на своем месте – вот они, под самой рукой.

Из-за деревянных стен хорошо слышно, как на кухне плачет мама, и Рик даже не может спуститься, чтобы утешить ее: если она поймет, что он совсем не спал, будет только хуже.

 

* * *

Дэрил заявляется ночью накануне похорон, босиком, в разодранных джинсах и без футболки. Своих синяков и кровоподтеков он будто не замечает. Вваливается в оконный проем, весь бледный, грязный и выцветший. Рик подхватывает его, подставляя плечо, и доводит до кровати. Усаживает, как маленького ребенка. Дэрил приходит в себя, когда Рик приносит ему воды с обезболивающим и немного шоколада, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть поднять уровень сахара в крови – мама всегда так делала, если отец запирался в кабинете с документацией без отдыха и обеда.

– Ты теперь у нас Ремус Люпин? – спрашивает неожиданно Дэрил, а Рик вздрагивает от звука его голоса: тот слишком редко открывает рот и еще реже что-то все-таки произносит.

– Ты читал?

– Видел по телевизору, пока отец дрых без задних ног от виски. – Дэрил кривит рот, и это то ли ухмылка, то ли нет – сразу и не поймешь, поэтому Рик не решается что-либо ответить.

Дэрил вдруг вздрагивает всем телом, кладет руку Рику на шею, большим пальцем слегка нажимая на бьющуюся венку:

– Жаль твоего старика.

Рик кивает. Он почти забыл о похоронах, он выбит из колеи, выведен из хрупкого устоявшегося за эти дни равновесия и уверенности в том, что ему теперь стоит выкинуть все прошлое из головы и грести изо всех сил вперед.

Дэрил просит принести бинт и антисептик и даже разрешает обработать порезы. На боку Рик, невольно всматриваясь в неровные, но, слава богу, чистые края раны, разбирает какие-то буквы. Дэрил пальцами сминает покрывало и втягивает голову в плечи.

Он не уходит, и следующим утром Рик при нем без стеснения переодевается в черный костюм.

Дэрил кидает на него странный взгляд и говорит:

– Можешь плакать, если хочется.

Его слова – самое близкое к сочувствию, что Рик сейчас способен вытерпеть.

 

  
* * *

Рику без одной недели шестнадцать, и его с головой захлестывает противоположными эмоциями так, что кажется, глотни воздух еще раз – захлебнешься, но приходится как-то выплывать. С мамой об этом не поговоришь, с Дэрилом – тем более, и отца не хватает страшно, до грызущей внутренности пустоты.

* * *

Рик любит черничное мороженое, а Дэрил, как выясняется однажды, его терпеть не может, но все равно ест, мешая со сливочным – говорит, что раз это нравится Рику, то будет и он, и тот ничего не может с этим поделать.

Когда мама покупает клубничное, Дэрил нелепо морщит нос и смотрит из-под челки с неодобрением. “Я тебе не девчонка”, – бросает он, тем не менее зачерпывая полную ложку мороженого прямо из ведерка, а Рик впервые думает о том, чтобы его поцеловать.

Клубничный привкус – это пошло и избито даже для девичьих романов, но губы у Дэрила слегка краснеют от ледяной розоватой массы, и остановить себя очень, очень тяжело.

Ему шестнадцать, его друг ест клубничное мороженое его же ложкой, а Рику хочется целоваться до головокружения, и это не просто хорошо – это одуряюще, но Дэрил явно не оценит.

Рик отводит глаза и отодвигается на всякий случай подальше: возбуждение накатывает неожиданно, приливающая кровь ошпаривает с головы до ног – ему ведь всего шестнадцать, гормоны играют, и так и должно быть, но Дэрил все равно не поймет: он же не девчонка, да. Совсем не девчонка.

Желание целовать его до задушенных стонов, впрочем, от этого никуда не исчезает.

 

* * *

У Дэрила на следующий же день начинается ангина, хоть он и не признается до последнего, пока у него не поднимается температура и не течет из носа. Мама смотрит на Рика укоряюще, ставя на поднос с привычным чаем и бутербродами лекарства.

Рик переживает до глупого сильно, заставляет Дэрила, собирающегося заснуть прямо так, в джинсах и ботинках на чердаке под тонким покрывалом, переодеться в его пижаму и заползти под перенесенный с его кровати теплый плед.

– Его не потеряют дома, милый? – встревоженно спрашивает мать, указывая глазами на шмыгающего во сне Дэрила и гладя Рика по щеке. – Можно было бы позвонить.

– Я позвоню, – говорит Рик, уже точно зная, что звонить не стоит: Дэрила не потеряют. Вряд ли даже заметят его отсутствие.

 

* * *

У них с Дэрилом не те отношения, чтобы на прощание говорить “увидимся в школе”, к тому же, Дэрил уроки чаще прогуливает, чем нет, поэтому будет ли следущая встреча – непонятно. Рик к этому привыкает, а Дэрила, судя по всему, это устраивает, и все идет своим чередом. Вечером Рик помогает матери убрать со стола и поднимается наверх с едой на подносе, а через полчаса появляется и Дэрил. Залезает внутрь – окно для него всегда открыто, – поправляет после себя штору и садится на пол, на связаный мамой в момент депрессии радужный коврик.

Рик делает уроки, а Дэрил бессмысленно пялится в пространство, потом они молча слушают музыку, потом Рик протягивает тому какую-нибудь книгу с невероятными приключениями и отважными героями, и Дэрил, никогда не говоривший, какие книги предпочитает, зарывается поглубже в свое драное одеяло и чужие путешествия, а Рик делает вид, что перечитывает “Гарри Поттера”, на самом деле переводя взгляд по темным прядям, неожиданно аккуратным бровям и слишком круглому кончику носа.

Ниже он не смотрит – или старается не смотреть, – но все равно знает, что у Дэрила тонкие, словно прорезанные губы, впалые щеки и широкие – шире, чем у него самого – плечи, а талия тонкая. Какой-то придурок в школе один раз ляпнул, что по-девичьи тонкая, и тут же лишился зубов: Дэрил, кажется, умеет за себя постоять на улице.

Вот только откуда тогда все эти синяки?

После, перед тем, как мама начинает стучать по стенке, говоря, что пора спать, Рик стаскивает с телескопа ткань и спрашивает:

– Хочешь посмотреть?

Дэрил обычно неопределенно хмыкает, но все же откладывает книгу, осторожно подходит к штативу и глазом прижимается к медному ободку. Он никогда не смотрит слишком долго, а Рик неосознанно задерживает на это время дыхание. Позже, сам направляя телескоп, он чувствует нагревшийся от телесного тепла Дэрила металл скулой и мечтает о наступлении августа. В августе бывают настоящие звездные ливни, а еще в августе от нагревшейся за день земли идет жар, и Дэрил, не боясь простудиться, ворует его ложку,чтобы зачерпнуть мороженое прямо из ведерка.

Рику скоро семнадцать, он, скорее всего, влюблен в лучшего и единственного друга, и это страшно, сладко и совсем немного больно.

 

* * *

Он совсем не собирался шпионить за Дэрилом, но если дернуться с места сейчас, то впечатление создастся именно такое, потому Рик прячется за угол дома и вжимается всем телом в кирпичную стену, надеясь, что его не заметят.

Его и не замечают, но это скорее плохо, чем хорошо: Дэрила – _Дэрила, выбившего однокласснику зуб, Дэрила, который кажется иногда чуть ли не Буддой в своем спокойном безразличии и способности переносить страдания с невозмутимым лицом_ – тащит, схватив за волосы какой-то пьяница с обрюзгшей рожей, а тот даже не отбивается.

– Все шатаешься без дела, да, придурок?

Пыльные кроссовки Дэрила совсем черные от дорожной грязи, а штопаная рубашка с плеча старшего брата – Дэрил сам сказал, может, потому, что думал, Рик станет обвинять его в воровстве – остается без рукава. Дэрил все молчит, только тихо всхлипывает, и Рик отчего-то уверен, что это не слезы – это заливающаяся в горло из разбитого носа кровь.

– Я твой отец, я научу тебя слушать старших.

Прежде, чем за Дэрилом и его _отцом_ закрывается дверь какого-то полуподвального помещения, к котором они, очевидно, живут, тот смотрит Рику прямо в глаза.

 

* * *

Он не приходит этим вечером и не приходит следующим, а Рик все ждет, ходя из угла в угол, и чуть не разбивает во внезапном приступе ярости телескоп. Дэрилу не позвонить и не зайти домой, чтобы его проверить, а ожидание выматывает так, что не хватит никакого терпения.

У Рика что-то колет под ребрами и ноет в висках.

 

* * *

В прикрытое от ветра окно кто-то скребется, и Рик из-за наушников не сразу понимает, что этот звук – не часть микса. Он подлетает мигом, придерживая шторы, открывает раму целиком и едва успевает схватить Дэрила за ворот рубашки прежде, чем тот вырубится и сорвется вниз по черепице.

Глаза у него вместо обычного серо-голубого чистого оттенка кажутся совсем мутными.

Нести Дэрила на руках тяжело, но другого варианта все равно нет, поэтому Рик, поглубже втянув воздух, пахнущий чем-то больным и опасным, взваливает его на себя. Шаг за другим медленно приближается к кровати и старается как можно осторожнее опустить Дэрила на чистые расстеленные простыни – он уже собирался спать, но теперь сонливости как не бывало.

Дэрил смотрит еще страннее, чем обычно, и, еле шевеля губами, произносит:

– Запачкал…

В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Рика ведет кистью, замотанной какой-то тряпкой в маслянистых пятнах, вверх и вниз:

– Одежду.

Рик невольно опускает глаза и видит бурые разводы на синей футболке и бежевых пижамных штанах, говорит злее, чем хотелось бы, что ему плевать, и почти бегом спускается за аптечкой вниз, стараясь не шуметь.

Пока он поднимается обратно, Дэрил успевает переползти с кровати на пол, он крепко сжимает зубы, шипит, и все-таки пытается отодвинуться подальше от торчащего наружу чистого угла одеяла.

Рик приближается медленно, словно и правда верит, что Дэрила можно таким напугать.

– Дай мне, – протягивает руку тот, всем своими видом показывая, что способен позаботиться о себе сам. Выходит откровенно паршиво: лицо у Дэрила серое, а губы и вовсе какого-то землистого оттенка. Рик отпихивает его руку и принимается осматривать раны сам: обрабатывает сначала руки, потом аккуратно разрезает футболку, не обращая внимания на недовольное шипение Дэрила. Отбрасывает лохмотья и осторожно водит ваткой по коже на груди и животе. Совсем скоро торс Дэрила станет сперва сине-фиолетовым от кровоподтеков, потом – зеленым, после – желтым.

– Нужно отвезти тебя в больницу, может быть внутреннее кровотечение.

– Иди ты нахуй, ты врач, что ли? Никуда я не поеду, – хрипит Дэрил, делая паузы после каждого слова, и это, кажется, одна из самый длинных его фраз за все время, что Рик его знает.

Рик смотрит на него, как он надеется, тяжело и неодобрительно, и продолжает свое дело, пока все порезы не оказываются вычищены, а потом устало трет глаза.

– Ну спасибо, – бросает Дэрил, собираясь встать, и только тогда Рик по-настоящему смотрит на его ноги, видит, что обуви на них нет, только почерневшие изодранные носки.

– Ты так и шел? – начинает он, но Дэрил вдруг протяжно стонет и хватается за стол, пытаясь одновременно удержаться и перенести вес тела на другую ногу. Рик силой заставляет его сесть обратно на кровать, стаскивает лоскутья грязного хлопка. В подошву, в грубоватую кожу впились осколки стекла. Дэрил их то ли не заметил, то ли поранился у самого дома Рика.

– Как вышел, так и пошел.

Если Дэрил не согласится идти в больницу, остается только надеяться, что в раны не попала инфекция. Одной рукой Рик крепко держит Дэрила за лодыжку, другой сперва промывает порезы, а потом прикладывает противовоспалительную мазь, заматывая поверх бинтом. Дэрил как-то неловко дергается на месте, но хотя бы больше не шипит.

Закончив, Рик не находит в себе сил отказаться от того, чтобы погладить пальцем большую косточку: сначала – легко, потом – будто втирая в кожу крем. Взгляд Дэрила расшифровать не удается, и Рик замирает было на месте, словно пойманный на месте преступления.

– Помоги мне с этим, – Дэрил указывает на слипшиеся, облитые чем-то тягучим пряди волос.

Полночи Рик их выстригает, вычесывает и распутывает, прихватывая у самых корней, и чуть не валится с ног. Дэрил роняет голову на грудь, просыпаясь раз в несколько минут на пару секунд и засыпая снова.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, утыкаясь Рику куда-то в ключицу, явно не вполне отдавая себе отчет, что происходит. Рик откладывает ножницы, забирается на постель и притягивает Дэрила к себе.

– Даже не смей будить меня раньше августа, – шепчет он в непривычно коротко остриженную макушку и проваливается в сон.

Звездопады августа, снегопады января, ливни мая и листопады ноября засыпают их снегом, листвой, каплями дождевой воды и, конечно же, звездами, но Рику тепло как никогда.


End file.
